You’re My World
by isnani
Summary: Ron and Hermione had a sweet talk with their son. One-shot - RHr


**You're My World  
  
**He smiled as he watched his wife and daughter sleeping away peacefully on the couch. They were his _world _to him.  
  
A tear slid down his eye as he remembered the same words being said by his own father.  
  
..::Flashback::..

It was a Sunday afternoon. The whole house seemed quiet and still, as he tossed about in his bed. He was feeling _extremely _bored. His parents kept locking themselves in their own room. He had no one to talk to. His favourite cousin, Vivian Potter was away with his parents for a vacation.  
  
Not being able to stand his boredom any longer, he stood up and walked towards his parents' room.  
  
The door was closed. So he knocked to seek for their permission. He had always wondered why he was taught to knock in the first place, when his parents could always barge into _his _room anytime they wanted.  
  
Soon, he heard his father called in, "Come in, Sean."  
  
As he dragged himself into the room, his father pulled him up onto the bed; both he and his mother shared.  
  
"Hello, darling," his mother cooed.  
  
"What are you guys doing wrapped up under the blanket?" he asked innocently.  
  
He noticed his mother blushed scarlet at the question.  
  
"Well," his father pondered for a moment, "We _were _supposed to _do _something before you came in."  
  
"Ron!!" his mother swatted his father's arm.  
  
"What? I'm just answering his question."  
  
His mother huffed, earning her a kiss on the temple from his father. They were then starring into each other's eyes, completely forgetting the fact that there was someone else on the bed. Slowly, they leaned in and shared a kiss.  
  
"EWW!!"  
  
Abruptly, they stopped what they were doing, though now snickering, resting their foreheads together.  
  
"What's so 'EWW' about me kissing your mother?"  
  
"It's _disgusting_!"  
  
"Well, in the contrary, _I _find it _endearing_," his father replied, kissing his mother yet again, before gazing into his mother's brown eyes. She smiled and placed her arm across his father's waist.  
  
"I love you, Ron."  
  
"I love you too, Hermione."  
  
Sean wasn't even aware of how his father's arm had come around his back. His father was middle one in the bed, hugging his Mom and himself with each arm.  
  
"I _love _you both. You are my _world _to me. Do you know that?" his father asked, as he tightened his arms slightly around his wife and son.  
  
"I love you too, Pops."  
  
"Sean, I _told_ you not to call your father, '_Pops_'!"  
  
"But _father_ was the one who told me to call him _that_!"  
  
"Now, Sean-"  
  
"Hermione… what's wrong with me being called 'Pops'? _I _think it's cool!"  
  
"Argh!"  
  
His father chuckled at his mother's reaction. Leaning once again, he gave another peck on her lips.  
  
"Ugh! Would you guys stop _doing _that?!"  
  
"We'll see if _you _stop doing _this _when _you_ fall in love, next time," his father challenged.  
  
"Love?! _Please_! I won't _ever _fall in love!"  
  
"Well, Sean, believe me when I said that once upon a time, those were the _very _words that came upon my lips. Now look at us! Here I am with the love of my life!" his father said, tightening his hug on his mother.  
  
Again, the two of them kissed. It seems to Sean that they can't get enough kisses with each other throughout all the years he knew them.  
  
He sighed at the sight, tired of telling them how disgusting it was to see them kissing. They then exchanged their usual '_I love yous_' again, for what seemed the umpteenth time. _Isn't once enough?  
  
_"Pops… how did you two fall in love?"  
  
His father snorted softly. "It's a _long _story, son."  
  
"I want to _hear_!" protested Sean, as he rested his chin on his father's muscled shoulder.  
  
His father then sighed nostalgically as his mother's hand which had been resting on her husband's waist came up to stroke her son's copper hair.  
  
"Well…" began Ron Weasley, "As you already know, your Mom, me and Uncle Harry have been friends since our school days. We were the _best _of friends. _Is still is_!"  
  
His mother who was still stroking his hair smiled serenely on his father's other shoulder.  
  
"Your Mom and I shared a relationship which… well… you can call it a _love-hate_ relationship. We bicker at every opportunity we had," continued his father, making his wife snigger.  
  
"Then one day, there was this grand ball organised at school. And before I knew it, Hermione was already asked by another boy!"  
  
"You didn't _ask_!" injected his mother.  
  
"As I recalled, honey, I _did_ ask you."  
  
"Oh yeah? As a last _resort_, no less!"  
  
"Well, _you _should have at _least _left pretty _Vicky_, and go with _me_!"  
  
"What?! I'm not as insensitive as you _were_, dearie!"  
  
"Mom! Pops!!" shouted Sean, "_On_ with the story!"  
  
"Oh, yeah," muttered his father, "Now where were we? Yeah… umm, when I finally _saw _your mother with that git- OWW! _Mione_!!"  
  
His mother had smacked his father's arm, probably at his choice of word.  
  
"_Anyway_! When I finally saw her with _him_," his father glared at his wife, as if saying '_happy now?!_', "something in me clicked!"  
  
"What?" asked his son.  
  
"Well… _there _I was sitting alone, and _there _she was, looking all pretty, dancing _happily _with that excuse of a Quidditch star!"  
  
His mother shook her head. "You were not alone. You were with _Padma_!"  
  
But she was not heard as her son was at the same time exclaiming enthusiastically, "Mom went out with a _Quidditch star_?! COOL!!"  
  
Ron frowned and pouted. "Shut up, Sean! Do you want to listen or not?!"  
  
"Yes, Pops."  
  
"Okay. Well… after the ball, I went and lashed _straight_ out at your mother. And then she finally ended the fight saying '_Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort_'. _That's_ when I realised I was in love with her."  
  
"Was?" asked his mother, innocently.  
  
"Nah! _Have _been… am, and _will_ be in love with her forever," corrected his father teasingly, tickling his mother's slightly protruding belly.  
  
"Though, even _then_, I still didn't have the courage to tell her."  
  
"And you call yourself a 'Gryffindor'," his mother muttered.  
  
"Well, _you_ didn't tell me _either_!"  
  
"Ron, it's _tradition_ in life that it's the _boy _who confesses!"  
  
"What?! There's no such thing! _Tradition_… hmph!" exclaimed his father.  
  
His mother ignored him and turned to her son.  
  
"Sean, let me give you an important piece of advice in life… So that you won't appear as the _PRAT_ your father had been."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"When you fall in love with a girl-"  
  
"MOM!!" whined her son.  
  
"Listen! _Remember_ this. This advice will not only save your skin, but will save _time_! When you fall in love next time, just bite your tongue, and go straight telling the girl your feelings."  
  
"How do you _speak_ when you're biting your _tongue_?"  
  
"It's just a _saying_, Ron!" She turned back to his son and continued, "_All _girls prefer the boys to do the confessing. It's how we are. And _especially_ if you know that _she _already knows your feelings for her. Don't wait. Don't waste time. Just go straight and tell her… well of course you have to do it _subtly_…" she ended her speech quietly.  
  
"Well, son, girls are one mystery. The world will be _heaven_ if we men can understand them."  
  
"Ron! I was just telling him that advice so that it would be _easier_ for him when the time _comes_. And both the girl and him won't need to _suffer_ like we _did_ because of that."  
  
"But Her-"  
  
"Alright!! Alright. Cut it now, guys. So how did you _finally_ got together?" asked a frustrated Sean Weasley.  
  
"Well," sighed his father, "It was after the final battle, actually… Your mother was hit by a curse, shielding me from it." He paused to kiss his wife's forehead. "And there I was, waiting and hoping, day and night, sitting by her bed in the hospital wing, praying that she would be alright. I couldn't _bear _the thought of losing her. And as I confessed all my heart to her still figure, I heard her whisper to me, '_I love you too_'."  
  
His mother tightened her arm around his father's waist at this, and received yet another kiss from her husband.  
  
Sean beamed brightly at the sight. He loved his parents so much. Even though he felt disgusted at times seeing them showing their affection for each other, he couldn't help but feel happy for them. He knew not all parents could love each other like his parents do. For instance, his friend, Josh, at Hogwarts, always complain about his parents wanting a divorce, which had affected him badly.  
  
..::End of Flashback::..  
  
Years passed. Sean had two brothers, and one sister; him being the eldest. He still remember his father telling his children, "Live your childhood for us. For both me and your mother didn't have the chance to do that." And they did just that.  
  
He could even still remember how his mother had cried the happy tears at his wedding with Diana Raena.  
  
Time by time, all his siblings settled down. But unfortunately, his mother didn't have the chance to see her daughter get married. She died on the eve of Valentine's Day. It was all because of the common 'old-age' disease.  
  
His father hasn't been the _same_ after that. It was as if _every single moment_, he was waiting for his time to unite with the love of his life. Sean had caught him several times, sitting in a far corner, starring into a photo of his wife, sobbing quietly to himself.  
  
It was when his sister's son was two years old did his father passed. They buried him right next to their mother, according to his wishes.  
  
Now here he was, with his very own family. They have a family gathering every now and then, organised by his godfather, Harry Potter, the-boy(man)-who-is-_stil­l_-living.  
  
But now, since his wife, Sean's godmother, Ginny Potter is suffering the same 'old-age' disease, the frequency of the gatherings had decreased.  
  
He cried again to himself as seeing all his loved ones, going away. He couldn't help but fear that his family might too.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. It was his wife, Diana. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing," pulling his wife into his arms. "I love you… You're my world…"

**THE END**


End file.
